Paranoia
by Mocha Macchiato
Summary: On Hold Years after their demise, the restless spirits of an ancient civilization can finally have their revenge. It's up to Danny Phantom to exterminate the ghosts once and for all, but what price is he willing to pay?
1. Prologue

**Notice: The story has been slightly altered as of June 30, 2005. It's nothing too noticeable; I just want it to fit with the current Danny Phantom timeline. **

Disclaimer: All Danny Phantom related contents are property of Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.

**Paranoia by Net Strife**

Danny Fenton was a highly unusual boy in many ways. For one, he was afraid of his parents and their ghost-hunting gadgets. For another, he's friends with the most unwanted couple in school whom, despite their reputation, were very close to him. And he also happened to be part ghost.

It wasn't _entirely _his fault he became this way. Perhaps if his parents put the caution sign outside of the machine, then maybe he wouldn't be crime-fighting every so often. But that was the past, and he knew he couldn't change it. So here he was good ol' ghost-fighter Danny Phantom.

---

Danny went down to breakfast the next morning to find the three Fentons already sitting around the kitchen table. His parents were studying their new invention while Jazz, his sister, relentlessly tried to persuade them that they were wasting their time. _Typical. _It's always the same every single day. Save for the ghost fighting of course. He shrugged and poured himself a glass of juice. Just as he reached for the cereal, his father let out a sudden yelp of joy. The machine his parents were working on was beeping. _Not a good sign._

"Members of the Fenton family," his father beamed. "I present to you, the Fenton's Ghost Radar! This little device is based on the design of a compass, with a few minor adjustments of course. This here arrow leads us straight to the ghost's location. The louder the beep, the closer the ghost!" He flipped the small red switch underneath the machine and followed the spinning arrow. Danny slowly inched back as his parents came closer. Fortunately, Jazz once again, saved his day.

"Dad! Get that thing away from Danny!" She bellowed and turned towards her little brother. "You better go before they do something weird," she whispered.

"Um… right! I have to go now, so… I'll see you later?"

"But it's only seven-thirty! The bus doesn't arrive until eight," Mrs. Fenton pointed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine. I just remembered that I have to… meet Tucker and Sam in the library right now!" Danny replied as he made his way to the door. "Jazz is driving me."

"I am?" Jazz looked questioningly at him.

"Oh, well if that's the case… have fun!" Maddie smiled as she watched the two bicker with each other as they left the house. Her smile disappeared, however, once the door shut. She turned to her husband. "You know, I'm starting to think they're keeping secrets from us."

"Who, the kids?" Maddie nodded. "Nah, they're just teenagers. They do that. Now, about the radar…"

---

"Can't you at least drop me off by the school?" Danny pouted. "It's only five minutes from here!"

"Look, I never said I was driving you anywhere!" Jazz said from the car window. "Plus I already told you I had a class trip to the planetarium, _and _I'm supposed to get there on my own. With all these budget cuts, the school can't afford buses for little class trips anymore," she started the engine. "I have to go now. You better start walking if you want to get there in time. Chao!"

"Wait, Jazz!" But it was too late. Jazz had already left. "First she saves my butt from Mom and Dad, and now she ditches me for some stupid field trip." He sighed and looked at his watch. "Great, I'm late for the bus too."

---

"Hey Sam, wait up!" Tucker panted as he dragged himself up the steep hill. "Geez, can you walk any faster?"

"Tut, tut Tuck. Maybe if you'd eat more vegetables you wouldn't be in such an embarrassing situation." Sam laughed. "I mean, look at you! You're becoming softer after every meal!"

"Haha, very funny." Tucker glared at her, but retreated soon after. "Hey look! Isn't that Danny?"

"Danny? It can't be. He takes the bus. Besides, he's not exactly an early riser." Tucker paid no attention. Hastily, he made his way toward the other boy. Sam, on the other hand, didn't see him leave. "So it- hey! Where did he go? Tucker! This better not be a trick!"

"Hurry up, Sam!" From a distance, the Goth could see her obnoxious friend speeding toward their ghost friend. She sighed to herself in a wrathful manner. "I'm so going to kill him," she swore.

Surely enough, Sam had her revenge minutes after she and Tucker met up with Danny. It's too bad they wasted their morning walk bickering amongst themselves, because no later did the bell ring.

"You're late again, Mr. Fenton." Vice Principle and English mentor Lancer said as they stepped into the building. "You and you're two 'friends' will be meeting again after school. It seems as though our janitor caught the flu and won't be coming back for a while," Lancer smirked. "We can't leave our school filthy, now can we?"

"No sir."

"Good. I'll be waiting for you three in detention." Mr. Lancer turned and left. The trio sighed.

"See, Tucker? If you weren't so stupid then maybe we wouldn't have to clean the whole school! Can't you do anything right?" Sam fumed.

"For your information, _Samantha_, you're the one who practically slaughtered me on the way here! Don't think you can shove all the blame on me!"

"I have every right to!"

"You guys!" Danny threw his hands in the air, realizing he wouldn't be able to stop them from killing each other. This day couldn't get any worse.

Or so he thought.

"Fenton!" _Perfect. _"Hope you're ready for some serious thrashing!" Casper High's star quarterback and future prom king, Dash Baxter, pounded his fist against his palm. _This is going to be a very long day._

---

Beyond the school's borders was a deserted chapel, long forgotten by the ones who once worshipped here. It was a sad story, how cruel these citizens were treated. For only so long were they able to live worriless, but slowly their spirits withered and died along with their bodies. But, even through all the paranoia, they wouldn't stop believing, so they buried themselves in this very chapel's cemetery.

For hundreds of years their souls were full of hatred. And finally, thanks to the idiotic man who created the ghost portal, they would have their revenge.

-

Please try not to mind the shortness of this chapter! It was intended to be some sort of prologue. If you're going to review, please tell me some of the grammatical errors you see. I'd try myself, but sometimes it's hard to self-correct things. Anyway, you'll see in a while why I put drama as the genre. There might be some slight angst and romance material too. Summer vacation is coming in only a couple months, so I'll finish about one or two chapters before then. If not, then I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. Homework is definitely taking much of my writing time away!


	2. Kidnapped

The dark sky, filled with angry, swirling clouds, reflected the figure's mood as he hovered above the endless field of graves. For centuries, the restless ghost pondered how and why his people were killed. He shifted his gaze downward, but only for a second. Hundreds of vengeful souls lay dormant under the hardened earth, the result of his people's rebellion against those heartless monsters. _It was sickening. _

What was worse, he, the Seraph's protector, couldn't stop the massacre from happening. He wasn't even there when it took place. He felt ashamed for his cowardice. Slowly, his sympathy turned to rage, and then to hate. _No. _He wouldn't let this felony go unpunished. He would renown his name as guardian, and die satisfied. To do this, he must avenge those who gave their lives for the sake of Seraph, but first, he needed an army. But how can he awaken the dead? It was impossible.

_"But I will find a way to avenge you, my dear Claudia."_

_

* * *

_

Danny and his fellow comrades dragged themselves along the endless sidewalk to the Fenton household. Lancer gave him twice as much work than he expected, and Dash gave Danny a beating he'll never forget. For once, he wanted nothing more but to curl into his cozy bed and lay for an eternity. No teachers, no Dash, and best of all, no ghost hunting. Unfortunately, it was just some crazy fantasy he knew wouldn't come until summer. And even then, who knows what kinds of spooks will interrupt his brief chance of salvation.

"Man, Tuck. High school's not going to end as soon as I thought it would." His friend nodded, too exhausted to speak.

"C'mon guys! Act tough!" Sam placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, making him shiver slightly. "School's not so bad, if you minus the bullying and homework of course."

"Minus-minus the new lunch menu," Tucker added.

"Ugh! Why don't you just appreciate what we have! Vegetables are just as good as meat! Even better!" Before her opposite made his comeback, they noticed the thin veil of mist escape Danny's mouth. Ghost time

"You guys, cover me!" His sidekicks huddled around the hero, and in a flash, Danny's jet black hair converted into a ghostly white, followed by his pupils to a glowing green. The boy-turned-ghost raised himself into the air in search of the wondering spirit. "I think it's gone. I don't see a ghost anywhere," Danny sighed. "But my ghost sense doesn't lie. _Strange_."

"Bummer," Tucker snapped his fingers sarcastically. "Maybe we lost one. Oh well, at least we can get started on our history project early. Some people say this _Seraph_ thing is the hardest section ever recorded in freshman history."

"I don't know," he trailed. "For some reason I can still sense its aura. I guess it's another ability we ghosts have. Pretty nifty, eh?"

"Ugh, don't tell me we're going to track it down! I'm tired as it is already!" Danny paid no heed to Sam. He was already preoccupied with this ghost he sensed. Busy with their petty discussion, the three didn't notice the stealthy spirit wander into the Fenton's room of ghost-finding and catching devices.

* * *

Upon his arrival in the lab, the figure was shocked to find how technology developed over the years. Hundreds of gadgets filled the shelves and table tops, each built for a certain task humans couldn't do on their own. Slowly he browsed around the room until he came across a large, tunnel-like machine which was supposedly labeled as the 'Fenton Ghost Portal.' This ghost was no idiot; he knew what this _thing _was designed for. And he knew how he could get his revenge. 

Anger and frustration was hastily consuming his mind. The more he saw, the sooner he wanted revenge. All hell would break loose if he became angry. He knew that. Sometimes, drastic mood changes can make a ghost into what they feel and turn into something truly monstrous. But now wasn't the time to think of such things. He'd better hurry before a human caught sight of him.

"A-_A ghost!_" Maddie Fenton exclaimed.

Or for that matter, before he got caught.

"I really don't think this ghost is worth all this trouble. If it's a bad one, then it should've done something by now. Besides, I need to get home. Mom's been nagging at me about homework since Danny got his ghost powers."

"Fine, Tuck. We'll call it a day." Danny changed into his normal attire, black hair and eyes, and followed Sam home. Tucker nodded his friends off and left the two alone. Minutes felt like hours as the couple continued walking. Danny could feel his spine tingling again. Why is he so cautious around Sam?

"Danny? Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost, or something we don't see everyday."

"N-no! Nothing's wrong! I was just- just thinking. This whole history project makes me wonder, you know?"

"About what?"

"Well, stuff. Duh!" _Smooth, Danny. Real smooth._

"Fine, sorry for being curious." Danny cursed to himself. _Wait. _Why is he acting so stupid all of a sudden? He'd never do such a thing! Then what's with all this nervousness around Sam? Nothing makes sense anymore! Absorbed in his thoughts, Danny didn't realize that his lower half was sinking beneath the sidewalk. "Unless you want your parents to find out about your little mishap, then I suggest you pull yourself back onto solid ground. Your house is just around the corner, you know." Sam implied. Quickly, Danny 'jumped' from his underground walkway.

"Thanks."

"No problem." They carefully and quietly snuck into the house toward Danny's room, avoiding another encounter with Mr. Fenton's ghost-detection devices. Their brief mission was accomplished. "It's a bit quiet in the house, don't you think?"

"Actually, it does get pretty quiet in here around this time of day. Jazz goes to some after school tutoring program and my parents are usually downstairs in the lab." Interrupting their discussion, a veil of mist escaped Danny's mouth for the second time that day. He looked up, and for a moment he caught a glimpse of the ghost before it vanished through his ceiling. At the same moment, his parents came storming into his room with their nifty ghost radar. "Mom, Dad! Don't you guys ever knock!"

"Not now, Danny. There's a ghost in here somewhere!" Mr. Fenton obviously made some adjustments to the compass, since it now has two locaters instead of one. The first arrow pointed straight to Danny, while the other pointed upward. "Quick, Maddie! To the roof!" The two, ignoring the arrow signaling to their son, charged out of the room as fast as they came in. Danny looked horrified.

"That was a close one, eh Danny?"

"Sam, we have to get that ghost before Mom or Dad," he said as he changed into a ghost. "Geez, I left the thermos with Tucker. Sam, do you think you can catch up to him? He shouldn't be far. I'll stall my parents until you get here." Sam chose not to wait. Danny's stern voice likely meant trouble. They departed, one to the downstairs phone and the other to the roof.

* * *

The ghost's mind was racing. If he wanted to gain his revenge, then he better not be caught by those meddling fools called scientists. He must prevent the hunters from seeing into his plan, which he'll do as soon as his opportunity strikes. He crept behind some of the cargo which was carelessly left behind. From a distance, he could see the woman and her husband following their stupid device. Just then, something behind his enemies drew him into a short moment of remoteness. There was another ghost. 

Danny's eyes shuffled about the rooftop, only to find his parents still tracing the ghost. At least he wasn't too late. He decided to lead them away for a while. Changing back to human form, he walked toward his parents.

"Hey, Dad! I just saw the ghost down in the lab!" He lied.

"Curse that dreaded being! It probably wants to hijack our equipment! Maddie, to the lab!" Once again, they left in search of their ghost. Danny transformed again.

"Alright, now that they're gone, why don't you show yourself?"

"Truly remarkable, boy," the hidden figure reappeared in front of Danny. "Very astounding indeed."

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Oh dear, I'm quite sorry for my rudeness. I am, or was, commonly known as Zephyrus, trained protector and elder of the Seraph. Surely you've studied our past circumstances in that so-called school of yours."

"Wait a second. Did you say, the Seraph? As in, 'the same people who changed from worshipping some seraph to a rogue' race?"

"Indeed I did."

"That's impossible! Their civilization died like two hundred years ago!"

"Two hundred and fifty-three, to be precise, and I certainly do not believe I'm as alive as you currently are."

"Oh, right," Danny nearly slapped himself from his stupidity. "So what are you doing here anyway? Didn't your mama teach you not to trespass in private property?"

"My mother was more than just a mere mentor! She was the life of our family, until that horrid day those damned mercenaries took her life. I remember everything, from the carcass-covered ground to the stench of rotting blood. That is why I am here; to recruit an army of ethereal beings. I will succeed if I manage to use this, portal, of yours. You, on the other hand, would make an excellent co-captain for our military. You must join me in concurring our enemies! I will not accept no as an answer!"

"Whoa there, horsy! There are two problems with your theory. One, your so called enemies are **dead **by now, and two; I'm, you know, the hero. Don't expect me to recruit into some evil military of yours."

"Listen here, boy. Think of a moment when you were humiliated by a stronger foe. Was there ever a time when you wanted nothing more but to have your revenge?" Danny regarded the countless times Dash had humiliated him in front of the school. "I can tell you have. The look in your eyes makes it obvious." The demonic ghost smirked. "Now you know the humility I felt when the world turned upon us. That is why we, together, must slaughter those humans who oppose our kind! You will join, or face dire consequences!"

"Oh, really? And what exactly do you have to make me?" As if on cue, Sam came running to the rooftop along with Tucker by her side.

"Dang, who's the freak this time?" Tucker blurted. "Though I'd have to admit, he actually looks creepy compared to those other jokers you fought."

Ignoring him, Zephyrus figured how he can bribe the ghost-boy into joining him. _'His girlfriend would make a fine specimen.' _Without hesitation, he hovered into the air and swooped down to where Danny's friends were standing. The next moment, Sam was dangling from where Danny's opponent flew. "I really do hope you reconsider, boy. You see, I'm not the type to harm young girls." He bowed as a mocking sort of respect, and vanished along with Sam, leaving the two boys petrified.

"**_Sam!_**_"_They yelled in unison, but to no avail. Their childhood friend was kidnapped; to where, nobody knows.

Oh no! Sam's been kidnapped! (Bum, bum, bum…) And by a revenge-crazed ghost! (Gasp!) The horror! So many emotions, so little time!

So, how did you guys like this chapter for a change? There were no 'exciting' or 'interesting' parts, which I did purposely. (Sorry!) I'm trying to save all the romance and drama for the third, fourth, and fifth chapters, but at least there were some slight indications ;; Also, I apologize for the late update. You see, I've been having some minor writer's block problems lately. I'll have you know, that I'm already writing the next chapter as you read, so once again, be patient with me!

**And to my reviewers…**

(Spice of Life) Nothing to critique, eh? Well, that's definitely great to know. Thanks for the comment!

(EvilVidel) You love it? Wow, I'm flattered! Thanks for reviewing!

Random Person You're right! It is a Harry Potter opening! I'll have you know, I'm very bad in writing introductions, especially when it's the beginning of a whole new story. At least I came up with this one on my own. (Smiles) I'm so darn proud of myself Thanks for reviewing!

(Chibi Momoko) Short, but decent ;; Thanks for your lovely comment!

(Morla la Slayne) I'm glad you enjoyed it. The best stuff has yet to come! Thanks!

(Shadw) Yes! I totally agree with you! Homework is very painful, especially during vacations TT Well, I did my best to update, and I'll try again for the next chapter. Hope you'll be there to read it as well. Thanks for the comments!

(DannyFP) You know, I read fan fiction to kill time too! (Great when waiting for the next DP episode ) Thanks!

pissartist I highly recommend another name, but I thank you for the awesome comment as well! Capital letters equal strong meanings, right? Thanks!

(neosun7) I've updated as soon as I could. I don't think it was too long a wait since you reviewed. Thanks for the comments!

Well there you have it! Chapter one has officially come to an end! (Bravo!)


End file.
